Or So You Think
by 1914000
Summary: Oooooooh mystery! Jacknife's not dead, if you played the game you know what I'm talking about. Will Faith feel sympathetic and help Jacknife? Or will she attempt to kill him for revenge? R
1. Back From The Dead

Back From the Dead

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Basically what this story is about, is if anyone played the game, at the end when Faith kicked Jack out of the helicopter, this shows you that he was still ALIVE oh yea. P.S. If I'm bugging anyone with all my stories, say something. Because sometimes I even annoy myself. I hate annoying people.

6 months after Faith defeated Jacknife. Or so she thought. By some miracle people survive terrible things and somehow Jacknife survived.

Faith walked into Kate's bed room.

"Hey, Kate. If you need me, I'll be at Merc's old place."

"For what, Faith? Memories?" Kate questioned Faith. Faith nodded and walked off out of the house. After a couple jumps, turns, twists, leaps and runs, Faith made it.

"Wow, Merc. You really kept this place a mess." Faith sighed. "I miss ya big fella." She said to herself as if Merc was there.

All of a sudden she heard foot steps. She ignored it as if she heard nothing. Someone grabbed the back of her neck and gripped it tightly in there fist.

_"It's not a cop they'd shoot, it's not Kate she's not that strong, It's not a runner they wouldn't do this. Who is this?" _Faiththought to herself.

"It's been a long time, Faithy." Faith had recognized that voice. Jacknife. It was him. How? She killed him. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, Jacknife threw Faith against a wall. Faith let out a horrid shriek as she slammed against the wall. She fell to her knees in pain from the impact. Jacknife chuckled.

"Ah, Faithy. You know your shrieks just make me smile?" Faith had her head leaning on the wall. She slightly cocked her head so she could see Jacknife at an upright angle.

"What are you going to do to me?" Faith asked quivering from the thoughts she had. Jack let out another chuckle.

"Aww, how cute. You think that innocent girl tone is gonna let you off the hook?" Jacknife's tone lowered to a more serious one. Now he was wincing at Faith making her terribly uncomfortable. He walked to where she was and grabbed her arm and pulled on it until she stood up.

"Are you gonna turn me into the cops?" Faith asked greatly afraid of Jacknife.

"Why are you so afraid, Faithy? You never were before. Huh, Faithy? Never. Ya always had to be the hero. Always carrying pride around on ever rooftop. Never afraid of what could happen. What happened? You got scared that people were gonna hunt you down huh, Faihty?"

She was speechless Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she felt it would explode. Jacknife pulled her closer to himself and touched her backside. Faith parted herself rather rudely. Unaware of what would happen next, Faith cringed.

Jacknife chuckled again causing Faith to panic. "Please STOP THAT! You're creeping me out," Faith said sounding nothing like herself.

_"Where is the REAL me at? AM I GOING TO LET THIS MORON BEAT ME AT MY OWN GAME?!?!" _Faith thought.

"Alright, Faithy. If I'm scaring you that much than maybe I'll lighten up on what I thought of doing to you."

"Well, what was that?"

Jacknife paused looking rather guilty for just thinking of it. "Um, you really wouldn't want to-"

"Tell me."

"I was gonna toss you off this building....."

Faith made the angriest face ever and if looks could kill, Jacknife would've been dead this time.

* * *

R&R plz stick around for chapter two! won't be long! .... I think....


	2. Odd How Things Work

Odd How Things Work

Faith sat down in front of Jacknife patiently waiting for him to say something.

"I got it. You'll be my servant for a year and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yea? Watch me." Faith darted out of the building as if it was on fire. She ran across about seven rooftops before she stopped to breathe.

"Bet he can't find me now," Faith said to herself thinking of what she said. As soon as she was about to take off, Jacknife crept up behind her and gripped her neck as he did before. Faith sighed.

"OKAY YOU WIN!!!" Faith said tossing her hands in the air frustrated. Jacknife laughed.

"That's not like you, Faithy. What happened to the real you?" Jacknife said just as confused and muddled as she.

"I'm just confused. I KILLED you. HOW are you still HERE?!?!" Faith said more upset than confused.

"Okay, fine. Maybe if you think about it you'd REALIZE that I fell into WATER and the IMPACT wasn't even HARD!!!" Jack hollered in her face.

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT FOR NOT THINKING NOW?!?!? WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY YOU DON'T THINK YOU DO!!!! YOU THINK I WOULD'VE KICKED YOU OUT OF A HELICOPTER IF YOU HAD BEEN A BETTER PERSON?!?!?!" Faith yelled extremely agitated now.

Jacknife took a deep breath and thought "Okay. Instead of yelling at each other let's settle this like adults. 'K Faithy?" Jack said.

"Fine. Friends?"

"Friends." The two of them shook hands and walked off.

Faith took Jacknife back to her house.

"Okay this is where I live. Kate is still awake so whatever you do, DON'T say ANYTHING, got it?" Faith told Jacknife. He nodded in agreement and followed Faith into the house.

"FAITH LOOK WHO'S BEHIND YOU!!! IT'S IT'S IT'S HIM!!!! HOW IS HE HERE YOU KILLED HIM!!!!" Kate yelled in fear of the sight she was seeing.

"It's ok kate. He's fine." Faith said. Kate stood there motionless and still very afraid of what would happen. Faith grabbed Jacknife's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. It's not much, but ya know. It's all we got." Faith told him. Jacknife stood staring at the house her and Kate had.

"Faith, Since Merc is, well you know,... who runs the organization?"

"That's still a negotiation. We still can't figure out who'd be the best." Faith said in a depressing tone. She slouched in a chair with her elbows in her lap and her hands on her face.

"You just don't understand." Faith said sounding like she was going to burst into tears.

"So, who does Kate work for?"

"Us."

"Why don't you be the leader?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders and giggled a little. "Just because I'm aggressive and bossy doesn't mean I'm a leader, Jack." Jacknife grinned.

"Okay, you're right about that, I guess."

"So.... Why don't you be the leader? You're pretty good at it."

"I dunno, Faithy. Maybe."

* * *

There's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Not Everything's a Celebration

so hows the story hmm? well get you some glasses and read on to chapter 3!!! (ok you dont HAVE to but you can!)

* * *

Not Everything's a Celebration

A week or two later, Jacknife accepted Faith's suggestion to becoming the leader of the runners. As soon as the whole organization found out, There was a huge party at Faith's small house. Everyone was happy and joyful except for Kate.

"Cmon Katie! Have a little fun instead of standing in your little cramped room!" Jacknife said sitting next to Kate. She scooted away from Jacknife.

"I know what you're up to. You're trying to get everybody to trust you so one day you can rebel against them all but I know. They'll believe me. " Kate said giving Jack that evil eye.

"Uh, ok, but that wasn't exactly what I meant when I said have a little fun.... But if you really think this whole time I've been trying to trick everyone then fine."

"I mean it's SO obvious!!! Since when are you nice to anyone?"

Jacknife gave Kate that you-just-asked-me-a-dumb-question look. "Ever since I became the leader of the runners and the boss of Y-O-U."

Kate stared into Jacknife's eyes giving him that say-another-smart-thing-and-you're-toast look. "I'm grown, Jack. No one is the boss of me." Kate got up and walked away from Jacknife.

"Bad girl she is." Jacknife said to himself.

"Wonder how she knew...."

* * *

I know it was short but I couldn't think today. There yyou have it Jacknife backstabbing a second time and the only person who realized was Kate. R&R.


	4. Jacknife On The Spot

The True Secrets

This chapter (and maybe a few others) will show how many people Jacknife is connected to. (Thanx to Xylius for this piece of info)

"Jacknife! It's very great to see you again."

Jacknife laughed. "Hehehe. very great."

"That chic didn't find out right?"

"Nope. Hey, Whitey," Jacknife began.

"You mean Big White?"

"I don't call everyone by their actual name, Whitey." Jacknife said, "But, anyway, when do you want me to tell her?"

"Not soon. Have some fun, run around the city, fall in love and leave."

"You want me to,...... fall in love with her?"

"Yep. If you fall in love, she won't try to kill you when you tell her the truth. She'll just be hurt. It's how girls work."

"Oh," Jacknife said with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know that,"

"Of course not. That's why you can't keep a girlfriend. You don't know how girls work."

"Well how do you know how girls work if you're too ugly to keep one?"

"Alright, alright, alright. No more criticism. Now go head over to Deril."

"Alright my buddy! What's he got for me?"

"A task you need to do."

"Anyone I need to go to first?"

"Nope, but you go ahead take this $50 bill and take the chic out to lunch. She'll like it."


	5. A Trader's Love

Lunch Break

"Hey, Faithy, wanna head out to lunch?"

"Uh.........." Faith said. Jacknife laughed.

"I'm not tryna hit on ya, Faith." Jacknife said still giggling. The only reason why is because he really WAS trying to hit on her. Just not yet.

"OK sure."

The two walked away and headed to a hotdog stand. Faith got a hotdog with mustard and relish and Jack had his with ketchup. Jacknife and Faith walked through the park eating their hotdogs ..... or at least FAITH did. Jacknife kept playing with his food pretending it was real.

"So where do you think Faith wants to go next? Mm hmm.... OOOH!! No she doesn't. He's dead. Fine I'll ask her. Faith when Merc was ALIVE did you flirt with him?" Jacknife asked to Faith who was rolling with laughter. "Jack you're so........ (laughing) so, so CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jacknife turned away and talked into the comm in his ear.

_"I think she's going for it," _Jacknife said. Faith was laughing so hard she didn't hear him. Jacknife calmed her down.

"OK Faithy, let's head back alright?" Faith nodded. They walked back to Merc's old lair that they now called the runner's lair. Back there, Jacknife went over new rules and thought about how he should woo Faith into his trap.

* * *

Faith was sitting in her apartment alone three weeks after Jacknife had invited Faith to lunch. Jacknife approached her door. He knocked real hard just in case she was asleep. Faith opened the door.

"Hey Jack! I was hoping I'd see you."

"Cool, I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Jack said.

"Sure, lemme go get my wallet."

"No need to, Faith. I got it." Faith nodded and walked out. Jacknife lead Faith to a rooftop that was probably the highest one in the city. Jack sat down and motioned Faith to sit down with him. She did so.

_"This is it Jack. It's time for you to woo her into your trap." _Jack heard through his intercom. Faith was grinning at the sight of how high she was.

"I bet this is like a billion feet high,"

"I don't know, maybe," Jacknife told her.

Faith sighed. "Kate kept trying to convince me that you were backstabbing on us again. But I'm sure that's not true." Faith said sounding reassuring.

"I couldn't ever do that to such a wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman." Jacknife purposely said to get Faith to understand his fake feelings.

"Um, I'm sorry, ...... I uh, couldn't control my feelings for a second there." Faith just stared at him. "You ARE backstabbing again!!"

"No, Faith, I'm not. But if you're so convinced of that then I'll leave and we'll never have to see each other again." Jacknife stood up and tried using the guilt trick on Faith.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Faith." Jacknife began walking away and Faith stopped him. (shocker)

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I mean...... god, Jacknife I'm sorry." Jacknife stopped. He turned around and sat back down. He sighed. "I forgive you."

Faith leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. Jack turned to Faith and kissed her lips. Faith put her hands on his head and Jacknife put his hands on her hips. Jacknife and Faith soon started sticking their tongues in each others mouth. Faith sat on Jack's lap and he pulled her closer.

"I love you," Jacknife told her. "I always have." Faith smiled. She kissed him again and they sat there making out on the rooftop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How clueless could Faith be? VERY.


	6. How an Evil One Forms

How an Evil One Forms

"Hey Deril!"

"Jacknife! My buddy! OK, I've been expecting to see you. You said Faith had a twin right?"

"Yep. Her name's Kate. I call her Katie sometimes."

"Well, what you need to do is suck her into our side so she's backstabbing her sister too. Faith will be so hurt she won't be able to do anything."

"Cool."

* * *

Jacknife and Kate were both sitting in the runner's lair. Everyone else had been on runs.

"Kate, you know that I'm backstabbing, but your sis obviously doesn't believe that."

"I know."

"Well, maybe she would believe you if you joined me."

"WHAT?!"

"Think about it. I'm sure there are tons of things you never wanted Faith to do. Think of this as a way of getting revenge." Kate thought about it for a moment.

"And as a way of proving that you're right."

"OK."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, I mean, theres like a billion things I never wanted her to do. I even told her that. She never listened, though."

"OK here's the location. Meet me and everyone else here tomorrow during lunch."

* * *

Kate walked behind Jacknife into a large warehouse looking building. She saw many men- all varying in size and appearance. Some were pale white, others were darker than dark chocolate. Some were big others were scrawny. Kate felt so out of place in there.

"Alright, this is Kate, Faith's sister. She decided to join us."

"Fascinating." Big White said.

"OK," Deril started, "Here's the plan. You work for us along with Jack. Then-"

"What exactly do you guys do?"

"We send out people to get rid of runners," Jacknife told Kate. "That's how cops know exactly where to be."

"Anyways, then I want you to tell Faith about the truth and lead her to this area. Once you do that, we'll test her strength. We'll drop a couple cops in here. If she survives, she can continue living her life."

"And I'll have to break up with her."

"You hooked up with Faith?"

"Yea, that was the plan. That way when she finds out the truth, she won't be so eager to murder me."

"I don't know.... Faith always is itching for a fight. If you break up with her, she might just be mad. And she'd end up killing you."

"You seem to know alot about her even though you two have been pretty disconnected for a while."

"We were reunited. It wasn't a short time ago actually. You were gone for a while."

"Oh yea, kinda forgot."

Kate smiled. "Maybe Katie should be the leader of this... uh...."

"Operation."

"Whitey operation makes you seem like a nerd." Jacknife said rather insultingly.

"You should definitely use it then," Deril said. Kate giggled.

"OK I guess I can do that," Kate said. "After all the only person who knew her better was Merc."

* * *

CHAPTER 6!!! Evil girl Kate is. leave a review!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	7. Love Taken Farther

"Jack Jack Jack-y-poo!"

"Yea Faithy?"

"I love you."

Jack laughed. "That's gotta be the 80th time you've said that."

"I know I just love you so much and-"

"81."

Faith laughed. "Come here I wanna tell you something."

"Why's it have to be a secret? We're in my apartment, nobody's here."

"OK. I think you make a way better leader than Merc."

"Yea?"

"Yea. He made us work like 18 hours a day, even on the weekends."

"Uh, I think that was just you," Faith gasped. "Why? He said I was his best!"

"So he worked you harder to get more work done."

"I hate him."

"I killed him for you."

"Aw," Faith walked to Jack who was sitting on his couch and pushed him to his side. He straightened out and lied on his back. Faith pounced right on him and dove for his face. She kissed his lips and Jack pulled Faith harder to his chest. He hugged her waist and slowly slid his hands down to her backside. Faith moaned and Jack kissed her harder.

"Oh, Jack, you make me feel so......... good..." Jack stood up and picked Faith up, holding her back and backside. She kissed his neck and he kissed her nose. Jack carried Faith to his bedroom. She fell to the bed, bounced a bit, fell back and Jack stood there staring.

"C'MON! Why are you just standing there?"

"I'm sorry, I was staring at your face. You're such an angel." Jack tore his shirt off and Faith did the same. He leaned over Faith, thought for a moment, stood back up and slipped his pants off revealing his black and blue boxers.

"Gosh.... you really like black and blue!"

_"Jack, WHY are you playing with her so much?!" _Jack heard through the comm in his ear. "Faith close your eyes I got a surprise for you." Jack quickly threw the comm out of his ear and tore Faith's pants off. She giggled and Jack picked her up and slid her under the blanket.

"Open your eyes."

"NO!"

"Why? I wanna see your pretty eyes!"

"Fine." Faith took her hands off of her eyes and stared at Jacknife. "Theres those eyes." Jacknife embraced Faith and pulled her chest to his. He kissed her neck and she pulled his head from her neck. She pulled his hand to her face and Jack rested his hand on her backside. They suddenly felt a rush of energy through their bodies and they got wild. Jack pushed Faith on her back and he rested on top of her. She pulled his face harder and harder to hers. Jack's hand rested on her breasts. This made her a little uncomfortable but she fought it. Jack backed off of her and sat with his thighs folded over his calves. He sat right on Faith's thighs (which he enjoyed) and pulled Faith's arms and grabbed the back of her bra.

"Jack DON'T!"

"Why not?"

"I-I'm just not ready."

"OK." Jacknife said. A pulse of energy and a desire of love ran through Faith's mind.

"Take it off, my bra take it off." Faith said. "I thought you just said no a second ago."

"Do it Jacknife!" Jack pulled Faith to his chest and unstrapped her bra. He picked it up from his lap and threw it to the ground. Faith looked to where it was and smiled at Jacknife.

"Whoa, I never saw those before..."

"Duh I never showed you my chest before."

"Those are big boobies...."

"Jack..."

"OK I'm sorry." Jack paused. "Ya know, your panties are so small, why do you even wear any?"

"Don't push it, Jacknife."

"K but Faith..."

"What?"

"What if we......"

"What?"

"We had...."

"No no no no not in a million years! Unless, we get married..."

"Faith we CAN'T get married! We're runners!"

"OK you have a point." Faith took her underwear off. "Your turn." Jack slid his boxers off and grabbed Faith.

"Lie on your back." Faith lied on her back and smiled at Jack.

"OK! Here I go..."

***

( I seriously wasn't about to finish that section)

After the two finished their business and put their clothes on, Jack stared at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"OK,"

"Faith I.... I never quit my old job. The one where I worked for cops.... But.. I fell so far in love with you.... I just...."

"You were backstabbing this WHOLE TIME?!"

"I'm sorry. I don't deserve to talk to you. Or be with you. Or have your love."

"You're right." Faith said with her arms crossed. "But I love you too much to break up."

"So you still love the guy who broke your heart before and who at least put a dent in your heart a second ago?"

"Yea. Jacknife we had sex. You stole my virginity. I can't leave you now."

"I love you." Jack said. He kissed her forehead.

"Not as much as I love you!"

"NO! I love you WAY more than you love me!"

"Let's just call it even OK babe?"

"K. We'll call it even although I still love you more."

"SHUT UP!" Faith said laughing and smiling. She pushed Jack over a little bit and he pushed her back. He started tickling her ribs and Faith fell to the floor in laughter. She was rolling and tears of joy were falling from her eyes. He laughed with her.

"STOP JACKNIFE STOP STOP STOP!! BABY QUIT IT!!"

"Say I love you more!"

"I love you more!"

"No I love you more! Jack loves you more!"

"You love me more! You love me more than I love you!"

"OK." Jack let Faith go. Faith calmed herself. Jack rested on the floor and Faith rested on top of him. She kissed his lips softly. "I love you Jacknife."

"I love you more."


	8. Faith's Fury

Faith woke up right next to Jacknife. He was awake and staring right at her. "Good morning Faith." He whispered. She kissed Jacknife's nose. "Morning baby." She hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jack followed Faith and watched her brush. She stopped and looked at him.

"What...."

"You're an angel, ya know that?"

Faith spit out the toothpaste from her mouth. "You told me already."

"Yea but.... I just like saying that."

"I love you."

"I love you more." Jacknife smiled while hugging Faith. "You told me you loved me more yesterday, too." Jacknife tickled her ribs and Faith fell to the floor.

"QUIT IT BABY! I CAN'T TAKE IT STOP!" Jacknife grabbed Faith's arms and pulled her back up. Faith grabbed his head and pulled it to her lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Faith and Jacknife both moaned at each other. Faith pulled away to look at his face.

"Aw, Faith I love you... you know.... you're the first person I ever told that to."

"Really? Not even your parents?"

"Nope. I saved all my 'I love yous' for a girl."

"You got 'em in a can or something?"

"Ha, ha, nope. It was hard keeping up with them without a can..." Faith laughed at Jacknife's craziness. Jacknife smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno." Faith sat down on their bed and looked back up at Jack. "You?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Well, I'll do whatever you wanna do."

"This is gonna be tough," Jacknife said. Faith shot him a big grin. "How about we go out to eat breakfast, then we come home and just spend time together?"

"I said I'll do whatever you wanna so lets go get breakfast."

"K, babe." Faith stood up and grabbed Jacknife's hand and the two walked out of the door. They both went to a fast food restaurant. Faith got a hash-brown and Jacknife got the same. As soon as they got home, Jacknife pushed Faith to the bed.

"Jack why'd you just do that?"

"I dunno, but hold still...." Jacknife fell right beside Faith. Faith turned her head to kiss his lips. Jack grabbed her and turned Faith's body to face him. Faith loved the feeling and pulled him up so they were both sitting, kissing each other passionately. Jacknife pulled her in close. Faith eventually let him go.

"Jacknife, do you think I'm..."

"You're..... what?"

"....Clingy?"

"Nope. Even if you were, I'd be just as clingy so it wouldn't matter." Faith smiled and they resumed their kissing. After twelve minutes of passion, they were bluntly interrupted by Kate.

"Oh hey... Katie.... Oh Faith stop I'm talking to your sis."

"Oh hey... Kate! We're uh... kinda busy..."

"No problem. I just need to talk to Jacknife in private."

"K." Faith said looking at Jacknife. He was just staring at her completely clueless. "Well, go on babe!" Faith gave him a little push and he walked to Kate. The two went into the living room. For some reason, Faith felt the need to eavesdrop on them. She put her ear on the wall and listened closely.

"Kate... I don't wanna do this anymore."

"Why not? Nobody suspects a thing! What's the big deal?"

"Faith... I feel.... I feel so.. bonded to her I just can't do this."

Faith's jaw dropped. _"What are they talking about?"_ She thought. Faith opened the door and interrupted their conversation.

"Can't do what, babe?" Faith said sounding upset. "N..Nothing... Sis...."

"Jacknife?"

"Um... Re.. Remember how I told you how I was... back..stabbing?"

"Yes....."

"Well, um, I got.. I got Kate to do it too and... I quit for you but.. Kate isn't happy about that..."

"Is that so? Kate?"

"Yea its true." Kate shot Jacknife a wicked look. "Just don't think that guy made a smart choice."

"So you don't think quitting for your sister's life isn't smart?"

"No! No I don't!"

"Kate!" Faith snapped. "Leave him ALONE."

"Aw," Kate said. She walked up to Faith and poked her nose. "I think someone's a lil sympathetic huh?"

"Oooh... don't make me..." Faith's eyebrows began to lower near her eyes. She felt her body raging with fury. "Kate....."

"Yes sissy?"

"I'm going... to kill you..." Jacknife grabbed Faith's arms before she even attempted to attack Kate. "See? You're weak, Faith. You let your own boyfriend hold you back." Faith's face began turning red. Jacknife could see her fury. He loosened his grip on her and finally let her go. Faith darted after Kate who quickly sped out of their apartment. "She got lucky this time." Faith said through clenched teeth. She locked the door.

"C'mon Faithy. Let it go K baby?" Faith sighed and nodded. Jacknife gave her a big squeeze.

Even though Faith had let Kate escape her this time, she still had the thought of killing her lingering in her mind.


	9. True Love

Faith woke up the next morning upset. It wasn't time to wake up, but the thought of murdering Kate was still engraved in her mind. The clock on her boyfriend's side read 4:15. Faith got out of bed and walked into the living room to sit on the couch.

"C'mon... why can't I get rid of these thoughts?" Faith loved Kate, but the things she said made her furious. Faith walked out of the living room and back into the bedroom. She stared at her boyfriend who was having the most peaceful sleep. That was the only thing that cooled her down from her raging fury. _"Jacknife... My baby."_ Faith walked to his bed and rested. Jacknife woke up and grabbed Faith's waist. "I love you.. soooo much."

"Jacknife, I love you too, baby." Faith pressed her lips to Jacknife's. As much as she wanted to get wild with him, she knew he was tired. Jacknife's tongue went right into her mouth. Faith couldn't take it.

"Now."

"Faith what do you mean 'now'?"

"Give me some. I want sex."

"Huh?"

"Pleeeeeeaase?" Faith begged. "I REALLY want it. I mean, after the first time I've been DYING for more but..."

"Faith. I know you do. I do too believe me. But... we're too young.. we just got into a relationship... It isn't a good idea."

"Fine." Faith said. Jacknife could tell she was disappointed. He slid his boxers off. "Faith." He whispered in her ear, "Take your clothes off." Faith smiled and tore her clothes off.

* * *

Faith woke up on top of Jacknife, the two of them completely naked. He smiled at her. Faith got out of bed and walked to the shower while Jacknife followed.

"What?"

"What's wrong? I can't follow my girlfriend?"

"You can I just... nevermind. You comin' in with me?"

"Only if you want me to." Faith smiled at him brightly. "And, I'm guessing you want me to."

"C'mon." Faith pulled Jacknife into the shower. He grabbed her breasts and pressed her against the cold tile wall, making sure not to hurt her. Faith gave him another smile. "I love you, Jacknife."

"I love you too." Jacknife pulled her into a deep kiss. Faith let go after a minute of his passion and stepped out of the shower.

"Faith, you didn't even wash up!"

"I know. I just like the feeling of cold water on my back. Really, I just wanted to get in the shower so you would come in with me."

"Aw." Jacknife hopped out and hugged Faith again. She locked her lips with his own. Jacknife let go and dried himself off. He then dried Faith off with the same towel. "Jacknife, I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Jacknife picked Faith up and carried her to their bedroom. The two put their clothes on and shortly after that, they were interrupted by someone breaking down their door.

"Kate?" Jacknife said confused. He stared in disbelief at the Eurasian woman who was carrying a heavy sniper rifle. "Kate? What are you doing? What do you want now?" Faith yelled. All her anger came back to her.

"Aw, I'm glad you two are happy to see me." Kate stepped towards Faith. She dropped her rifle and pulled out a glock. Faith noticed that the glock was then pinned to her head. "Jacknife, since you decided to quit on everyone because of... this..." Faith glanced at Kate with an evil glare.

"She can die." Kate was about to pull the trigger but Faith kicked her foot into the air and rammed it into her face. Kate fell to the floor and picked up the rifle to shoot her sister but Faith shot a bullet deep into her head with her glock. "Jack... did I just..."

"I'm sorry." Jacknife said and gave Faith a great hug. Faith put her head into his chest and cried. "Why... why'd she make me do that..."

"I don't know, baby. But I can make you feel better... If you want me to... I can..."

"No. I don't want your sexing to cheer me up. I killed my sister so now I'ma deal with the consequence."

"... You realize that it was my fault?"

"How..."

"I fell in love with you, years ago. Eventually, I broke your heart and left the runners to work against them. You killed me later, but I came back. Then I dragged Kate into backstabbing while I was doing the same, and... I fell so far in love with you... I quit and Kate stayed..."

"I see." Faith sat down on a couch. "Its no problem. I mean, I love you too much to let you go."

"So... what do you wanna do?" Jacknife asked. Faith smiled. "Instead of trying to be runners, and trying to bend reality, why don't we live a normal life?"

"Because a normal life to us is an illegal life to the government."

"Then we can have an illegal normal life, no problem. We won't have to get married, we can act like it. You'll be my illegal husband, and we can have illegal kids, who we can teach on our own."

"Wow, you're so... Meh, I don't know, all I know is that I love you SOOO much." Jacknife grabbed Faith and hugged her tightly. He picked her up and Faith looked down at him. "All you have to do is say yes, Jack. Say yes."

"Yes, Faithy. Yes."


End file.
